Xenomorph
Also known as 'xenos', 'gigers' or simply (but less commonly) as 'Aliens.' A xenomorph begins life inside an egg as a small parasitoid. After the egg hatches, the parasitoid attaches itself to a nearby host and implants an embryo. The embryo is incubated in the host for a short period of time, until it breaks out of the host's body and quickly grows into a large adult. An adult is usually seen as slightly humanoid, standing approximately eight feet tall, and has a long, whip-like tail, a semitransparent carapace enclosing its head, and several rows of silvery teeth. Xenomorphs do not fall into any one faction and operate on their own. Some factions have tried to harness the Xenomorph has a weapon, and most have failed. Since most Xenomorphs are killed or run from on sight, little is known about the extent of their intelligence - socially and individually. Some have proven themselves to be quite smart, however. Special *+3 STR, +4 DEX, -6 DEX, -2 INT *Resistant to scanning technologies *Xenomorphs can not take a class. Their race is considered their class. *+2 AC * Spider Climb (Can use claws to climb on walls and ceilings if surface permits) *Xenomorphs that have grown beyond the Face-Hugger or Chestburster stage are able to survive in vacuums, low-to-no atmosphere environments for up to 20 minutes. Racial Feats Face-Hugger: '''The character can start off in the facehugger stage of development. Character is able to chose the host from which their actual xenomorph will be born - allowing for different abilities depending on what race is chosen. ''Must be taken at character creation.' '' '''Praetorian:' The Xenomorph advances to the next stage of their development - Royal Guard of the Queen and potential future Queen. Character gains an additional +4 STR, +2 CON, +1 DEX. Its carapace increases in strength, increasing AC by +2. All saving throws increase by +2 as well. Due to the increased size of the Praetorian, they lose their Spider Climb ability, but still have +20 to climb checks. ''Requires character Level 5 '' Xeno-Ravager: A Praetorian may develop into the more aggressive and offensive-geared Xeno-Ravager. Character gains an additional +1 STR, +1 CON and +1 DEX. Movement increases by +15 feet/round and the Spider-Climb ability is regained. Some of the carapace dissipates to allow for the faster speeds (-3 AC). Large scythe-like claws develop on the arms, allowing for powerful slashing attacks (2d8 dmg). ''Requires character Level 9 and the Praetorian feat. '' Queen: The ultimate in the development of a Xenomorph. Character gains +4 STR, +4 CON, +2 DEX and +4 INT. Carapace increases, granting +4 AC. Character has the ability to lay 1d12 eggs per hour given that the character is well rested - each egg grows into a facehugger and potential xenomorph. The Queen has telepathy with all of its 'children' and may exert some degree of influence over xenomorphs of other hives. ''Requires character level 12 and the Praetorian feat. Xeno-Ravagers can not become Queens. '' Category:Race Category:Unaffiliated